


Hang On

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian, PWP, Post-Mission, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: A bit of Yaz/13 PWP from Yaz's point of view.  I adore the girls, I adore the pairing, I'll write something with more actual plot at some point, but I needed to exorcise some pwp demons with this one.  If that sounds like your sort of thing, enjoy.





	Hang On

The Doctor’s hair looked soft. That’s why she did it. That was why Yaz reached out across the small distance and stroked a lock of it back behind her ear. It was silly, really, just a tiny little gesture but it was so wildly intimate that Yaz thought her knees might go out. The Doctor was a lovely woman, a fair bit older than her, but really attractive. It was not the first time Yaz had noticed, but the Doctor was so much more than just a pretty face. Yaz had already decided she’d follow the Doctor to hell and back and may well already have been close a few times. Still, her fingertips lingered just at the back of the Doctor’s jaw, almost cupping it. 

“S… sorry,” Yaz stammered, dropping her hand all at once. 

“ ’s alright,” the Doctor told her, reaching out to touch the back of Yaz’s hand softly. It sent a shudder up her spine that felt like it spread through her brain when it reached her skull. “It was nice.” The Doctor turned Yaz’s hand over and traced a circular pattern into the palm of her hand with the lightest touch. “Ok?” 

“Y… yeah,” Yaz stammered, barely able to keep her feet under her. She let out a soft whimpering sound that got just the littlest quirk of a smile from the Doctor. “It’s nice,” she echoed, not able to actually engage her damn brain at the moment. Yaz’s body was made of one giant tingle, every part of her feeling like it was on edge but also melting into the touch. Yaz licked her lips, unconsciously nervous as the Doctor stepped a little closer. “Doctor,” Yaz breathed, her voice shaky as the older woman’s hand slid into place at her hip. 

“I want to make you feel nice. Nicer than nice,” the Doctor said. “Can I do that for you, Yaz?” Maybe it was the sincere brown eyes looking at her, maybe the little shy smile there as the Doctor’s fingertips found their way under the hem of Yaz’s jacket. 

“Yes,” the answer wasn’t even a moment’s pause between the question and answer. There was no question in Yaz’s mind that she wanted the Doctor, hadn’t since just about day one. Not that she’d ever thought it would happen, just that she’d wanted it; wanted _her_ for awhile now. 

“It’s been awhile since I was a woman with a woman,” the Doctor told Yaz with a smile as the hand crept up to cup Yaz’s breast through the thin material of her t-shirt. “Hands are smaller,” she gave Yaz’s breast a soft squeeze, thumb running over an already hard nipple a few times. “Still do the job, though.” The Doctor winked at Yaz before leaning in to lay her lips on Yaz’s throat. The sensation of soft, warm lips caressing the length of Yaz’s neck and up to her jawline made warmth more than pool at her folds. Yaz felt slick as silk on silk right now and the Doctor hadn’t removed one stitch of clothing. “Think I’m remembering,” she joked as the Doctor’s lips made their way across Yaz’s jaw to her chin. 

It was an easy transition from there, just a few centimeters and they were kissing. Real, wonderful, deep kissing. Yaz was incredibly grateful for the private room she had on the Tardis and how it was a little away from the boy’s because the moan she let out at the kiss was not quiet. “Clearly, remembering well.” The Doctor slid her hands over Yaz’s shoulders to help her discard her jacket. “You’re beautiful, Yaz. So beautiful.” 

“So are you,” Yaz countered, never comfortable with compliments. “Take off your jacket?” They’d just gotten back from an intense adventure and everyone was supposed to be turning in. Yaz could not even say how thrilled she was to be going to bed but not going to sleep anytime soon. The Doctor slid her jacket off, letting Yaz drop it next to her own. “Though your fashion sense….” Yaz cringed, pinging the braces attached to the Doctor’s trousers. “Somehow it suits you.” The little frown and furrow had taken over until the end when Yaz was treated to a really delightful smile and another kiss that made her insides wobble at the speed of light. 

They were both fully covered, t-shirts and trousers each, but Yaz felt exposed without her jacket. Or maybe that was the Doctor’s hand sliding under her shirt to find the band of her bra, playing with it as she kissed Yaz’s throat. Her pulse was pounding and Yaz was annoyed that her hands shook when she reached out to touch the Doctor’s back, pulling at the blue t-shirt just so they’d be at the same number of layers. When the Doctor was down to just her white undershirt, Yaz was thrilled to find that the woman wore no bra and Yaz could plainly make out the hardened nipples trying to push her shirt away. 

“Am I ok,” the Doctor asked. 

“You’re more than ok,” Yaz encouraged, her hand slipping under the white shirt to stroke the Doctor’s breast as she claimed her mouth. Somehow during that kiss they both lost their trousers, shoes already gone at the door when they’d walked in thank goodness. Yaz broke the kiss first, panting, her arms around the Doctor’s neck as she fought for breath. “Can we maybe find the bed. ’s hard to keep my feet under me when you kiss like that.” The Doctor’s face lit up into a wide smile and she reached down to easily pick up Yaz and carry her to the bed across the room. Yaz had to admit that she felt silly in just underpants, her t-shirt, and a pair of socks but somehow she also felt like the sexiest girl in the world given how the Doctor was looking at her. 

“Found it,” the Doctor tossed Yaz into bed and followed, coming to straddle her hips as they settled in. There was a lot of touching, fingernails scraping just ever so gently over Yaz’s thighs, her calves, then up to her stomach just under her shirt. “Why d’you wear this,” the Doctor asked as she ran her fingertip over the underwire in Yaz’s bra. “Seems rather uncomfortable.”

“They can be. But it’s… well it can be uncomfortable to run without one for me.” And they ran a lot. “Plus… some people think it’s a bit indecent to go around without one.” Her hands moved up under the Doctor’s shirt to bare breasts, squeezing and stroking as she leaned up to kiss the Doctor’s throat. 

“Some people… what about you?” 

“I think it’s kind of sexy to know you’re not wearing one,” Yaz admitted as she tugged at the hem of the Doctor’s shirt, encouraging her to pull it off. She did and Yaz bit her bottom lip, groaning deeply before leaning in to run her mouth over one breast than the other, looping back to the first because the Doctor made the most delightful, happy sounds when Yaz’s mouth latched onto one nipple and sucked. The Doctor tugged on the band holding Yaz’s hair back, letting it loose so she could really sink her fingers into it. Yaz’s hands moved over the Doctor’s back and thighs, caressing as her mouth explored the rise of each breast with as much detail as possible. 

“Yaz,” the Doctor panted softly, shuddering now and again when Yaz found a good spot. She repeated Yaz’s name a few times, quietly chanting it as the younger woman’s fingers dipped below the waistband of her underpants. For a woman who was supposed to be an alien, the anatomy was strikingly similar. “Yaz, gods yes.” Yaz’s fingers found the Doctor’s folds, just barely touching as she moved her lips up the woman’s throat for another kiss. 

“I want to use my mouth on you,” Yaz told the Doctor softly. “Please.” The Doctor easily agreed and they kissed, turning over slowly until she was on her back, Yaz kneeling between her legs. “Tell me if I’m doing alright? First time I’ve ever been with an alien,” Yaz said with a slightly nervous little smile before she reached up to take the waistband of the Doctor’s pants and slowly draw them down. 

“You’ve got too many clothes on,” the Doctor pointed out as she lay there bare as an egg. 

“Have I,” Yaz asked and let the Doctor strip her to the waist. They took a detour for awhile as the Doctor explored Yaz’s breasts with her mouth, pulling the woman up to straddle her thigh with two very sure hands on Yaz’s backside. Breast to breast, they started to grind on each other’s thighs, kissing roughly as sensation took over. At one point the Doctor made a soft little sigh that felt very much like she’d just came though Yaz didn’t pause to ask. The kisses got breathier and eventually it was just them forehead to forehead breathing the same warm air. Yaz had slept with a few people but this was more primal and way more intimate than anything she’d ever experienced. The Doctor made a lot of eye contact and used Yaz’s name a lot, both things Yaz was coming to realize that she really, really liked. 

Sensation crept up on Yaz to the point she was almost vibrating with need, the Doctor’s fingers having long since slid into the back of her underpants to grip Yaz’s bare backside as they ground into each other. “Doctor… oh….” Yaz felt the flush of orgasm starting to catch her low in her chest and the Doctor simply watched, continuing to hold onto Yaz as the woman rode just a little harder against the Doctor’s clenched thigh. Yaz came moments later with the Doctor’s mouth pressed to her ear whispering how beautiful she was. Yaz felt beautiful in that moment with the Doctor’s eyes glued firmly to her, that delicate but strong hand at the small of her back helping her keep the right angle. Just about collapsing on the Doctor, Yaz was happy, no she was content. 

They lay there, Yaz’s hand on the Doctor’s stomach as she tried to catch her breath. She took the opportunity and slid her fingers down to the Doctor’s folds, stroking the delicate flesh with a tenderness she didn’t know she had. Yaz knew it was bad, that all this probably meant she was gone on the Doctor, but she didn’t care. It felt good to be the one who made the Doctor sigh like that, who made her nipples harden up with the slightest touch. Yaz liked being that person even if it was just for tonight. “Yaz,” she said before leaning in to kiss Yaz again, gently guiding the younger woman’s hand how to move and rewarding Yaz with a deep, satisfied groan. Yaz didn’t have to be told twice and kept moving her fingers that way, her mouth moving over the Doctor’s jaw and throat as she did. 

Soon enough there was a slightly strangled sound from the Doctor whose hips pressed up into Yaz’s hand in a slow, winding hump. “That’s it, beautiful,” Yaz encouraged as she looked down adoringly at the Doctor. “You look so sexy right now.” The Doctor seemed to take that to heart and spread her thighs a little more, angling her body into Yaz’s hand with a shuddering sigh. Yaz did her best to keep her hand moving as she slid her way down the Doctor’s body. Soon enough she was kissing the woman’s thighs and getting the softest, sweetest groans. It was enough to make Yaz press her thighs together in an effort to get a little pressure on her clit. 

“Yaz, please,” the Doctor asked quietly, reaching out to run her fingers through Yaz’s hair, pulling Yaz toward her. “Please.” Yaz knew a desperate woman when she saw one and leaned the few extra inches she had to to focus her mouth on the Doctor’s folds. The setup was the same as a human woman, thank goodness. She was delicate, with fine soft folds opening to reveal a clit on the smaller side but clearly incredibly sensitive as Yaz could already see the Doctor’s body grasping for something every time she brushed her clit. The Doctor made soft, excited sounds as Yaz moved her lips, wrapping them around the Doctor’s clit and sucking softly. Her hips hopped up off the mattress hard enough to almost unseat Yaz. Yaz’s first girlfriend had been like this, almost too sensitive. 

“Yaz, Yaz…. Yaz,” she said it a little louder each time, the Doctor’s hands clenched one in the sheets one in Yaz’s hair. She bobbed slightly with her attentions, using the movement of her head to increase attentions on the Doctor’s clit until the woman was shaking, ready. Yaz took the chance that the rest of the Doctor’s anatomy would be as delicate as the rest and opted to use her pinkie to gently fill the Doctor as she skated closer to orgasm. It was an excellent thing because though she was wet it was a tight fit and took a few minutes after she slipped it inside the Doctor for Yaz to feel the Doctor’s body really relax and start to move the right ways again. She swapped pinkie for her index finger and got a little deeper, finding something that made the Doctor cry out loud enough to clasp a hand over her own mouth. The Doctor finished moments later with Yaz’s name on her lips, crying out loudly as she thrashed on the bed, Yaz barely able to hang on. 

Unable to resist, Yaz continued her attentions a little past the Doctor’s orgasm and had her panting and keening as the finger inside moved. If she was like a human woman continuing the thing that made her cum might well make the Doctor cum again. It turned out that Yaz was right and the second time was even louder and wetter, the Doctor’s body releasing a fair bit of fluid when she came the second time along with Yaz’s name cried out over and over again. Yaz held out until the Doctor tugged her up to kiss, lazy and open mouthed and just so damn happy. It was clear the Doctor was pleased as Yaz was about it all and settled in next to the woman, curled on her side like a little kid. “You’re amazing,” the Doctor told Yaz. She slid a hand over her chest, down to her hip then back up once more. “I feel… electric.” 

“That’s how I always feel around you,” Yaz quietly confessed, reaching down to take the Doctor’s hand. “I’d like it if you stayed,” Yaz asked softly, squeezing the Doctor’s hand. The Doctor just brought Yaz’s hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles and settling in a little closer, an arm wrapped around Yaz’s middle. Being the Doctor’s little spoon was nice. She was quite warm and glommed onto Yaz like an octopus. For someone always cold that was nice. “Good night, Doctor.” 

“G’nite, Yaz.” She got one more kiss on the shoulder before they settled in and Yaz got one of the best night’s sleep since coming aboard the Tardis.


End file.
